Fairy Tail x808
by kerapal bubbles
Summary: The future of Fairy Tail lives in their children. OC Fairy Tail kids! Chapter 3: Year x804 - Happy now firmly believed that all children, while looking sweet and innocent and adorable, were the worst evils on the planet.
1. Year x808

**Discl****aimer: **Me no own Fairy Tail.

**Summary: **The future of Fairy Tail lives in their children.

**Notes:** Uhmmmm... I forgot to include Happy in this one, too. I swear I'll remember him someday. Anyways. This is just a random little thing I wrote because Fairy Tail babehs would be wonderful *cough* little children. Review please!

**Fairy Tail, July x808**

"What'd you say?"

"Need me to repeat it, flame head?"

"Oh, go ahead! If you want a fist in your face, ice breath!"

"'Ice-breath'? That's the lamest insult I've ever heard!"

"Oh yeah? And you think you can do better?"

Pink clashed with blue. Eyes narrowed, they faced each other with undeterred rivalry. Mirajane smiled.

"You're as chummy as ever, aren't you?" she giggled lightly.

"WE ARE NOT CHUMMY!" the two girls screamed at the same time, and promptly resumed glaring at each other.

"Why'd I have to be stuck here at the same time as _you_ of all people?" Sakura groused.

_Sakura was born in the year x799. She has her father's pink hair and her mother's soft eyes. She didn't have much talent with celestial spirit magic, so her father has begun teaching her Fire Dragon Slayer magic._

"Not like I WANTED to be stuck here with _you_," Aria grumbled, glaring at her rival.

_Aria was also born in x799, only a month after Sakura. She is the spitting image of her mother, but has learned her father's ice magic._

"Onee-chan is fighting again," a little boy with blonde hair giggled.

_Haru looks exactly like his mother. He was born in x803, so he hasn't yet learned any magic. He likes eating candy with Plue, so his mother believes he will be a celestial spirit mage one day._

"Hah! That stink eye face doesn't suit you, Aria-_chan_," Sakura mocked, sticking her tongue out.

"Sticking your tongue out? That's so _childish_, Sakura-_chan,_" Aria replied.

"Who's childish? I'm older than you!"

"Only by a month! It doesn't count!"

"Does so!"

"Does not!"

"Get over yourselves, girls," chimed two identical voices as identical fists bumped Aria and Sakura on the tops of their heads.

"OW!" the girls yelped.

"That's what you get," Levin grinned.

"Maybe now you'll shut up a little?" Touya added, smirking.

_The notorious Fairy Tail twins, Levin and Touya, were born in x796. Levin inherited his mother's water abilities, and Touya opted to learn ice magic. The two work well together with a powerful water-ice combination. Being identical twins, they look exactly like their father._

"Be nice, kids," came another voice from near the bar. Murin pulled the brim of his hat down over his eyes.

_Murin is the younger brother of Asuka. Born in x793, he is the oldest of the new generation of Fairy Tail magicians. In an unexpected turn, he learned Thunder Magic from Laxus Dreyar, since Asuka already knew the guns magic of their parents._

"And put some clothes on, Touya," he added. The younger boy gasped as he realized his shirt and pants were missing.

Aria and Sakura sighed dreamily as Murin leaned back in his chair and placed his boots on the bar counter.

"Murin-san is soo _dreamy_," Sakura sighed.

"That's one thing we can agree on," Aria agreed, and the girls giggled. Then they glared at each other again.

"I won't let you have Murin-san!" they shouted, and were preparing to charge, when an arm draped itself over Sakura's shoulder.

"Aw, forget about him, Sakura-chan, you have me, don'tcha?" the new boy grinned widely.

"Butt out, Luca!" Sakura mumbled, shrugging his arm off, trying not to blush at his close proximity.

_Luca is also a budding dragon slayer born two months before Sakura in x799, learning Iron Dragon Slayer magic from his father. He does have a shy side, however, as he loves to read, but he would never tell anyone. His favorite author is Sakura's mother._

"Hee-hee! He liiiiiikes you, onee-chan," Haru said, promptly convulsing into a fit of giggles. Sakura blushed and shoved Luca off her.

"Aw, that hurts, Sakura-chan!"

"Gi hee! Rejected again, eh little brother?"

"Oh shut up, Ven-nii-chan!"

_Ventus or 'Ven' is Luca's older brother. He was born in x796 and never got the hang of Dragon Slayer magic. He uses a mix of his mother's script magic and runes that he learned from Fried._

"Rejection is a manly thing!" bellowed one of the triplets.

"Not so loud, Hoffman," one of his sisters chided.

"I can't believe such a brute is my brother," the other triplet muttered, shaking her head.

"What was that?"

_The triplets, Hoffman, Maria, and Julie, were born in x797 and spoiled rotten by their aunts. Hoffman is the exact copy of his father and does his best to protect his sisters. Sweet-tempered Maria is patient and loving, and Julie takes after her mother's condescending attitude. To their mother's dismay, however, all three triplets decided to learn transformation magic, being impressed by the stories their father told them._

"Mira-san, can I hold Ella-chan?" Haru managed to climb up onto one of the bar stools next to Murin and grinned widely up at the veteran barmaid.

"I promise to be reeeally careful!"

Mirajane smiled.

"Alright, Haru. But you have to sit at one of the booths, okay?"

"Okay!" Haru scampered over to the nearest booth, sitting up straight and beaming his 'perfect angel' smile at Mirajane, the one his mother told him no one could resist. She disappeared behind the bar for a few seconds, standing back up with a carefully wrapped bundle in her arms. She walked over to Haru and set the baby in his arms.

_Ella was born recently in x807. Being the newest baby of Fairy Tail, she is pampered by nearly everyone in the guild. Haru feels a special connection to her, as she was the first baby born after him._

Little Ella was awake, and smiled a wide, toothless smile at Haru. She giggled and gurgled and waved her little fists and Haru giggled as well.

"You two get along so well," someone commented from behind Haru.

"Lisanna-san!" Haru smiled at the older woman. Lisanna smiled in return and leaned over Haru's shoulder to stroke baby Ella's forehead.

"Um, Auntie Lisanna, how come you don't have any kids?" Hoffman asked, earning a sharp elbow jab from Julie.

"You insensitive fool! Don't ask such personal questions!" she screeched. Haru blinked.

"Julie-nee-chan, what's 'in-sen-suh-tif' mean?" Haru asked innocently. Julie blushed at his innocent (_and totally adorable_) face.

"Uh…well, I'm not sure. That's just what Mom calls Daddy all the time."

"But actually, I was curious too," Aria stated. Ella's arrival had attracted all the other kids, save for Murin, who continued to snooze in his chair.

"Yeah, Lisanna-san. Don't you want kids of your own?" Sakura added.

"I don't need any kids," Lisanna replied, smiling and ruffling her hair.

"Why not, Lisanna-san?" Haru asked, handing baby Ella back to Mirajane.

"Because I've got all of you!" she replied jovially, gathering as many kids as she could into a giant group hug. There was an ensuing massive tangle of limbs accompanied by laughs and giggles and squeals. The massive hug somehow turned into a giant tickle fight, generating even louder squeals and raucous laughter.

"What's all this noise down here?"

"Erza-sama!"

Fairy Tail's fifth official master carefully navigated her way around the giggling pile of children and Lisanna on the floor and made her way to the bar. The children tried to detach themselves quickly from Lisanna, and there was even more chaos than when they fell into the pile in the first place.

"Levin! Get your foot out of my face!"

"GAH, Touya! Where are your pants?"

"Aria, why are you so heavy?"

"Me? You're the one who needs to lay off the cake!"

"What?"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I still think you're pretty!"

"BUTT OUT, LUCA!"

"DADDY!"

All pairs of eyes snapped up as Haru untangled himself from the mess and ran towards the front entrance of the guild and wrapped his arms around his dad's knee. He grinned up at his father, who beamed back with the same toothy grin.

"Gotcha, Daddy."

**THE END. I know, abrupt ending, but this story was mainly about the kids; not their parents. I hope you liked; please review and tell me how I did! I reply to all my reviewers! (Except for anons)**

**And here is a list of children and their parents! (In case you couldn't figure it out. I think I made it pretty obvious…)**

Sakura Dragneel – Natsu and Lucy's daughter born May x799 age 9

Haru Dragneel – Sakura's younger brother born August x803 age 4 (almost 5)

Aria Fullbuster – Gray and Juvia's daughter born June x799 age 9

Levin and Touya Fullbuster – Gray and Juvia's twin sons born February x796 age 12

Luca Redfox – Levy and Gajeel's younger son born March x799 age 9

Ventus Redfox – Luca's older brother born September x795 age 12 (almost 13)

Murin Connell – Alzack and Bisca's son born March x793 age 15

Hoffman, Julie, and Maria Strauss – Elfman and Evergreen's triplets born January x797 age 11

Ella Justine – Mirajane and Fried's baby girl born November x807 not a year old yet


	2. Year x799

**Fairy Tail x808**: Year x799 – x803

**Summary**: Natsu has a baby girl now; he's not sure what to do.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine; Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima.

**Notes: **I know I listed this story as complete, but a lot of people put it on their Story Alert list, and I kinda wanted to do more with these kids anyway. I SWEAR THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE HAPPY IN IT. FOR REALS THIS TIME. Okay.

**-0-0-0-**

Natsu didn't know a thing about babies. But here he was, in his little house, holding a little pink-haired baby girl. It was a good thing he was sitting on the bed next to Lucy; he didn't think he could handle standing at the moment. The infant was sound asleep, and so _tiny_. Natsu marveled at the little girl he held in his arms. A _baby_. _His_ baby. Sure he'd gotten a little bit wiser in his years at Fairy Tail (most of that was due to Lucy), but a _baby_ had been the last thing on his mind when he'd finally talked to Lucy about how he felt about her.

He didn't remember exactly what he had said, but it had involved a lot of mumbling and blurting and rambling, until Lucy had finally grabbed his face and kissed him to shut him up. Of course, she was Lucy. She had understood every word he'd said, and when she pulled away, she'd smiled this huge smile and said,

"I love you too, you dolt."

Natsu didn't even remember if he'd said anything about love at the time, he'd merely blushed and called her weird. She'd giggled.

So, here they were, a few long stories, tears, and some baby-making later, with a baby. A baby girl. Natsu had to admit, he was grateful for a girl. It seemed like there'd been nothing but boys born in the guild since Asuka .

First it was Bisca and Alzack's boy Murin, then Levy and Gajeel had a boy, and then Gray and Juvia had twin boys. And then…Natsu shivered at the thought of…_them._ All three of Elfman's children he considered demons. Even though there were two girls, it didn't matter. They weren't human. They were simply evil. And then, just about a month ago, Levy had _another_ boy. When Luca came along, Natsu had turned to Lucy's pregnant belly and whispered,

"I _really_ hope you're a girl."

And here she was, his little girl. Sakura Dragneel. Tiny, pink-haired, innocent, asleep, wonderful little Sakura. She stirred in her father's arms and he froze completely. She yawned widely, and blinked sleepy brown eyes up at Natsu. She gurgled, and tried waving her little arms at his face. Natsu was at a loss; he didn't know how to handle babies. Lucy was still asleep, and he knew she was pretty tired.

Mirajane had chased him out of the room when the pains started, and he'd spent the next what seemed like _days_ listening to Lucy scream in pain. He had wanted so badly to go in and be with her, but at the same time, he was terrified. Gajeel had passed out when Levy gave birth to their first son.

"It just ain't somethin' to be watched," Gajeel had said after he recovered, shuddering in horror.

So, Natsu had waited. And waited. And waited, until _finally_, the screaming stopped, and he heard a baby wailing. That had been about two hours ago, and he hadn't forgotten how _loud_ Sakura could be. Though, now that he thought about it, he was just glad that she was here. Lucy was even _scarier_ when she was pregnant. And she kept eating all those weird foods. He hoped that peanut butter, tuna, and cucumber sandwich didn't mess up anything with Sakura.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Sakura," he tried; gently rocking her from side to side like Lucy did earlier. Sakura had seemed to like that, but he was sure he wasn't doing it the same way. Sakura seemed to think the same thing; she started getting a little fussy.

"Uhh…"

Natsu was inwardly starting to panic. He didn't know how to handle babies! Sakura waved her arms at him again, and he slowly moved the arm not supporting her tiny little head. He moved his hand towards her little ones, closed in fists, and she reached out and grabbed his finger. She held onto his finger, at first not quite sure what to do with it. So, she opened her mouth.

"Oh no you don't, kid…"

But she did. She put his finger into her mouth and promptly started sucking on it. Natsu grimaced. Babies were slobbery. His frown deepened when he heard a soft chuckle beside him.

"Not funny, Lucy. My finger is not a chew toy."

"She doesn't know that," Lucy replied, leaning her head on Natsu's shoulder. "And at least she doesn't have teeth, yet."

Natsu gently handed Sakura back to Lucy, the baby looking a little confused as to where her new chew toy went. She started fussing again.

"Hmm, I think maybe she's hungry. Natsu, turn away!"

"Why?! It's not like I ain't seen 'em before."

Lucy blushed, but nonetheless lifted her shirt and started feeding Sakura. When that was done, Sakura yawned and started falling back asleep. Natsu couldn't help but trail one finger down her soft little cheek. _She was so tiny!_

However, for such a _tiny_ baby, she had a pretty good grip. And she seemed to like her dad's finger. She gurgled again, waving Natsu's finger around, and then yawned once more…

"Hiya, Daddy!"

Natsu was startled out of his thoughts by a small hand tugging on the hem of his pants, and he looked down to see his little girl grinning up at him. He grinned back and bent down to pat her head.

"Hey, kid."

"Watcha thinkin' about, Daddy?" she asked as he swung her up onto his shoulders.

"Hmm…I dunno. Ice cream, maybe," he replied absentmindedly. Sakura gasped delightedly and briefly let go of Natsu as she clapped in glee.

"Strawberry ice cream?!"

"Sure!"

"In a cone?"

"Of course!"

"With rainbow sprinkles on top?!"

"Is there any other way?"

Sakura squealed and wrapped her arms around Natsu's head. He didn't mind that she was blocking his vision and causing a headache at the same time; he was used to it by now.

"I love you, Daddy!"

Natsu grinned and patted her leg.

"Love you too, kiddo."

"We should get one for Mama, too! Oh, and one for Happy! But, do cats eat ice cream? Wait! What if there's a fish ice cream! Happy can eat that! But then if there's fish ice cream, is there also broccoli ice cream? That would be yucky!"

Natsu settled for smiling contentedly as he walked down the street, Sakura sitting on his shoulders, both of them discussing whether or not cats liked ice cream and listing various other ice cream flavors.

-0-0-0-

**I'm done! Finally. This one I should've had waaay earlier. -.-' Welp. There ya go, those who wanted more from this series (yeah, it's probably gonna be a series now, but don't hold your breath. I'm terrible with updates). I love Sakura; she's adorable. :3 The end of this chapter I imagine to be in about May of x803**, **so right before Haru is born.**

**ALSO! I wonder, did any of you catch the name references in the previous chapter? Most of the kids are named after something or someone; see if you can get them all!**


	3. Year x804

**Disclaimer: **ME IS FAIRY TAIL WIZARD! Or not. I don't own it.

**Rating: **K – it's ALL fluff, people.

**Summary**: Happy now firmly believed that all children, while looking sweet and innocent and adorable, were the worst evils on the planet.

**Notes: **First time writing Happy, and I torture the poor guy. I almost feel bad, but this is too much fun. This takes place in x804, Aria and Sakura are babies…and they are so ADORABLE. If anyone feels like making fan-art of them, I can give you descriptions and then love you FOREVER. Anyways. Enjoy.

-0-0-0-0-

Happy twitched. In his head, he was currently writing up a list of people he would extract revenge from. Including his so-called best friend, one Natsu Dragneel. Oh yes, Natsu was at the top of the list. Next to him would be Gray. And then Gajeel. And Pantherlily too, because he had _conveniently _gone on a mission with Gajeel that morning.

Now why was Happy plotting murder? Because he was currently involved in a three-way game of tug-of-war. Two toddlers had a firm grip on each of his arms, and a third child had his tail. All of them were pulling _very_ hard.

_Earlier that day…_

Happy froze as he faced down his nightmare come to life. The object was small, with chubby hands and rosy cheeks and had just been set down on the floor of the Fairy Tail guildhall. It had twinkling eyes the color of almonds, and soft pink hair done up in pigtails. And it was _smiling_. Happy twitched again.

"You'll look after her for a few hours while I take Haru to the doctor's right?" Lucy smiled, and Happy could have taken her out right there and then. She didn't know the havoc her 5-year-old daughter caused when not under Lucy's supervision. In her arms, the newest baby of Fairy Tail, Haru Dragneel, squealed loudly and giggled. It was just past his first birthday and Lucy was taking him for a check-up. Sakura Dragneel had long ago discovered that the doctor's was an evil place, except for when they gave out lollipops, so Lucy had taken her to the guild instead.

"Aye…" he nodded and Lucy gave him and the little girl in front of him pecks on the cheek and Happy could only watch as she abandoned him. The little girl finally noticed him and grinned widely.

"Happy!" Sakura Dragneel exclaimed. At nearly five years of age, she had begun to discover the power her words had over a certain blue Exceed. There were some words she couldn't quite pronounce correctly, but she liked saying them anyways because it made Happy do funny things.

"Hug!"

Happy tried to resist. He stood his ground and refused to give in to her _–twitch-_ adorable smile. When she saw that he wasn't moving anytime soon, Sakura pulled out her (unbeknownst to her) trump card, and Happy realized that he was doomed.

Her bottom lip started trembling, and the corners of her mouth pulled down in a pout. Tears sparkled at the corners of her eyes and Happy panicked. Crying meant that Mirajane would investigate. Mirajane investigating meant that Mirajane would discover. Mirajane discovering meant Mirajane telling Lucy. And Mirajane telling Lucy promised much pain for Happy. So, it took only two seconds for him to make up his mind and run into her outstretched arms. Little Sakura was only briefly surprised before giggling loudly and promptly beginning to squeeze the life out of him.

Unfortunately for Happy, the giggling attracted Mirajane.

"Oh, is that little Sakura?" she crooned, coming to observe. Happy could have cried, as Sakura was coming close to cracking one (or all) of his ribs. Mirajane chuckled and patted Sakura on top of her head.

"I think it's time to let Happy go now, sweetie."

Sakura nuzzled her face in Happy's fur before setting him down on the ground and taking Mira's proffered hand. Over the years, as more children were born to guild members, a section of it became a daycare of sorts, where the guild members could drop their children off before heading out on jobs. Mirajane was more than happy to look out for them, and Asuka and Wendy were often there as well. Unfortunately for Happy, today Asuka was out with her mother and Wendy was on a job. But Happy had promised Lucy he'd look out for Sakura today, so he followed Mira to the nursery, only to find _more_ of the demons, er, children.

There were Ventus Redfox and Levin Fullbuster, fighting over a toy. Levin's twin, Touya, was nearby, holding his little sister's hand, while watching his brother fight. Little Aria looked to be falling asleep where she stood. Murin Connell was already asleep. The Strauss triplets were attacking the coloring books, and Luca Redfox was attempting to read one of the many picture books scattered around the place. He looked up the minute Mira walked over with Sakura in tow.

"Sakwa-chan!" he exclaimed and jumped to his feet. Sakura smiled and released Mirajane's hand to join her playmates.

"Sakwa-chan pway wif me!" Luca grabbed Sakura's hand once she was within distance. Max had constructed a sandbox for the children, and Luca happily pulled Sakura into the sand. Aria let go of Touya's hand and meandered over to the sandbox, and the three began to dig for buried treasure.

Happy sighed in relief as it looked like his charge didn't require his help at the moment. Now, he could sneak away quietly…

"Happy, would you mind looking after the kids for me? We're a little busy today, so I need to be behind the bar."

Happy froze as Mirajane waltzed away, not allowing him to get an answer out. He turned back to the kids and dejectedly sat next to the sandbox. He watched the children warily, because they were secretly devious; he was _sure_ of it. They were sure to try and get him to join their shenanigans one way or…ah_ hah_! Happy could see it in Sakura's eyes as she got up and skipped over to him.

"Happy be buwied twesah!" she exclaimed, grabbing Happy by the paw and dragging him over to the sandbox. Happy could have screamed. Sakura plunked Happy in the hole she and her playmates had dug out, and then proceeded to bury him up to his neck in sand. And the torture was just beginning.

-0-0-0-

By the time all the children had been picked up by their parents, Happy was a mess. Lily observed his fellow Exceed as he pitifully crawled out of the sandbox, his blue fur tangled and full of sand. One of his whiskers was missing, and the children had attacked his white tummy with markers and crayons. His tail was crimped slightly where a toddler had pulled too hard.

"Buh-bye Happy! Pway again tomowoh okay?" Sakura smiled and waved as her mother tugged her out of the guild. Happy twitched and managed to lift a paw in farewell. He tilted his head towards Lily, who looked rather sympathetic.

"We should start doing shifts," Happy mumbled, and then promptly passed out.

-0-0-0-

**Notes: **Wow, this one took me forever to actually finish and publish, but I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm sorry I never update anymore. D: So, here you go. Please review! And if anyone reads these little blurbs down here, do you watch Attack on Titan? If so, who's your favorite character?


End file.
